


Genesis Medical Clinic

by NeyMessi_FCB (Sherlockophobia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel has a sister, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, everyone is human, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockophobia/pseuds/NeyMessi_FCB
Summary: Prompt: AU where Cas is a man who daily visits his sister at the hospital and Dean is the doctor (with the biggest crush on the handsome man) who is always glad to see him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt in the DESTIEL FOREVER group on Facebook.  
> Image located here: http://i.imgur.com/1wsamTc.jpg
> 
> Hope you enjoy, it was super quick and not something I wanted to spend too much time on.  
> Marianna is a made up character since I didn't wish to use any women from Supernatural.
> 
> I know the nurse is the one that checks on the patients, does the vitals, etc., but I changed that for the fic to work.

It was two pm on Monday when Castiel entered Genesis Medical Clinic, punctual, as usual. He was donned in his business attire with a long tan trench coat which he never seemed to take off because he always wanted his sister to remember what he looked like before the accident. It was a warm, sunny day, with no clouds in the sky, a couple birds chirped in a nearby tree, while a dog barked at the end of a street where a turn was made. The automatic doors opened and he nodded to the receptionists behind a plain white desk while he walked in almost perfect stride to the elevator. He stood patiently after pressing the small square button, listening to the dings as the elevator made its descent to pick up its passengers. The number above the doors read eight, so he knew it was coming from the top floor. He eyed the cross hanging on the wall near by, making a mental comment to himself that he was thankful that the staff put them up, because it brought him a sense of calm in the middle of the storm.

It had been a year since the accident, since his sister lost the ability to walk, since she experienced brain damage. Her boyfriend, her dog, and her were climbing a mountain when she lost her balance and slipped, falling over the edge and landing harshly on a ledge twenty feet below. She cracked her skull open, broke her lower back, and lay unconscious as the dog barked for her to wake up and her boyfriend yelled instead. 911 was called and a helicopter had to be sent out to get her from the mountain side due to rescuers not being able to go up there on foot in time. She had been rushed to the hospital where she underwent emergency surgery to repair her skull as well as other broken bones. One of her ribs had pierced her lungs, so that had to be attended to as well. She was flown from that hospital to two others before landing in Genesis Medical Clinic in Spokane, Washington. She had been there for the past six months and knew all the doctors very well, enjoying their company while she recovered. 

The sound of the elevator doors opening brought him out of his thoughts and he stepped inside, ready to push the button to close the doors, before he heard someone yelling from down the hall. “Hold the elevator!”

He did so, shoving his arm out so it wouldn’t close, and watched as one of her doctors skidded into the machine with him. He moved his arm away and looked at the person who entered, raising his eyebrow at the smile on the man’s face. It was Dr. Winchester who always seemed to be excited to see him every time he came to visit his sister. He never understood why, but he didn’t mind the attention. Castiel himself was asexual, so he did not entertain the thought of having sex with the doctor, but he couldn’t deny that he was physically attractive. He pressed the button for floor five and the elevator slowly climbed the floors. The smell of it was oddly distinct and he couldn’t place his finger on it, so any time someone commented, “What’s that smell?” he would always respond nonchalantly with the name of the hospital. It was a tad bright inside and he figured the hospital could have done better with bulbs that weren’t so blinding. 

“It’s pretty hot out, aren’t you overheated in those clothes?” Dr. Winchester inquired, leaning against the railing as he stared at him.

“Yes, but you know why I wear it,” Castiel replied in a monotone voice, standing with his body facing the door.

Dr. Winchester smirked, “I do, though we’ve told you several times that she remembers what you looked like before the accident. Wearing that every day at two pm has to be exhausting.”

“I still feel it necessary to wear this outfit,” He told him with slight authority in his voice, which he knew would get the doctor to drop the subject.

The car shook and vibrated as it came to a halt on the fifth floor, the doors emitting a groaning sound, exposing them to people waiting to walk inside. Cas stepped out with the doctor behind him and they both made their way silently down three halls before ending up at the correct room. The number on the wall red five hundred and two while a glass wall with curtains drawn prevented them from looking inside. Dr. Winchester knocked first, waiting patiently until the person inside granted them entrance. Castiel watched the doctor slide open the door and enter the room, then followed behind him, closing the door. His sister looked tired, but she always did these days, her brown hair was messy, almost as if she had just woken from a nap. Her skin was slightly pale, though Castiel knew that it was because she was battling with a cold. Her nails looked healthy, she seemed like she had gained a bit of weight back, and she was sitting up in bed, smiling at the two men who came in.

“Good afternoon, Marianna, how are we feeling this afternoon? I would like to check your vitals, if that is okay with you,” Dr. Winchester said in a smooth voice, walking over to her IV bag to make sure it was still administering the fluids properly.

“I know the only reason you came in is to see my brother,” She replied with a laugh, winking at the younger man.

Dr. Winchester had turned an interesting shade of red, but quickly busied himself with his stethoscope. “Deep breath in,” He instructed from behind her as he placed the diaphragm against her back. 

She did as she was told, turning her attention to the television that was reporting something rather uninteresting on channel fifteen news. The room was colder than usual, so he decided to check the thermostat, and noticed it was at sixty-six instead of sixty-nine. He frowned and adjusted it back to where it was previously and took a seat in the rather large dark brown recliner near her bed. The walls were a disgusting beige colour with a couple of small paintings and a cross to decorate them. A Sansevieria trifasciata sat in one corner, nestled in a black pot which didn’t match the room, seemingly rather lonely if one allowed themselves to overthink the significance of the plant. He looked up when the beeping of her heart monitor went off, sending out a high pitched screech to demand attention when it was momentarily disconnected from her chest. Castiel inhaled deeply and let out a slow exhale, trying to calm his nerves, when he realized she hadn’t died.  
“I’ve missed you, Marianna,” Castiel mused, looking at his younger sister lovingly.

“Cas, you come to see me every single day at this time, it’s not like we haven’t seen each other in months,”

“I still missed you. How are you feeling?”

“Good, but I would really like to get out of this bed and stretch myself. I’m getting better at walking. I can make it to the end of the hall now if someone supports me. Baby steps, you know?”

Castiel nodded and paused to pull a necklace out of his shirt pocket, “I picked his up for you today,”

Marianna smiled and moved her hair while her brother stood up and hooked the necklace around her neck. It was the letter M, with tiny diamonds running along the middle of the letter, which made it more expensive than it should have been. Dr. Winchester had opened the curtains over the window to allow sunlight to reflect off of it, causing the diamonds to dance in the light. She gave her brother a bone crushing hug, which he returned, before allowing him to sit back down so the doctor could go back to his check. The routine questions were asked, what she had eaten that day, if she felt her cold was going away, if she noticed any changes in her legs, so on and so forth. The clock behind him ticked in an obnoxious manner, making the ticking noise at every second interval, louder than any clock Castiel had ever heard before. It was the same clock that had been in that room since day one, but he still wished he could chuck it out the window and send it falling to a shattered death on the sidewalk below.

When everything was finished and accounted for, twenty minutes had passed, and Marianna was beginning to complain of hunger. She still wasn’t able to get out of bed, which only furthered her frustrations, as the nurse had not stopped by to assist with her needs and desires. Dr. Winchester assured her that the nurse would be there in a minute and he would personally check to see where the nurse was at. Castiel took her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb reassuringly, offering the smallest of smiles, hoping that it would calm her down a bit, to no avail. Dr. Winchester left moments later and Castiel promised her he would wait with her until the nurse arrived. When the nurse entered, he took this moment to leave, parting with a hug and some soft words. Once he left the room, he jumped, having been startled by the fact that Dr. Winchester was waiting for him.

“Don’t you have other patients you need to attend to?” He questioned, shutting the door and taking a couple steps forward. 

“Yes, but I have to ask you a question first,” Dr. Winchester responded, eyeing him up and down from his place against the eggshell white wall.

“What do you need to ask me, Dr. Winchester?” 

“Dean, call me Dean,”

“Okay, _Dean_ , what do you need to ask me?”

“Would you like to come get a couple drinks with me tonight?”

“I don’t drink alcohol,”

Dean seemed to be pondering the response for a few moments before offering something different, “I have lunch in two hours, would you like to meet me for coffee at Coffee Connoisseur? My treat,”

“I’d love to, Dean Winchester,”

Castiel was sure fireworks were going off in the other man’s head at his response, “It’s a date, than, Mr. Novak,”

“Castiel, and yes it is.”

“I’ll see you at four, Castiel, you’re an angel,”

“Only on Thursdays,”


End file.
